She Was Free~
by Cold Fire
Summary: for Serena, she has only one solace; one comfort. but when everyone takes even that away from her, she snaps. and nothing is the same anymore.(i cant explain what the title means, it would give away then ending! so pleez review!)^.~


She Was Free

Hey peepz! This is a/u so theyre not scouts or nething, but its pretty dark, so if you're still here (^^) I hope you enjoy mai fic! (oh yeah, just a note…the beginning is a bit weird and confusing, but bear with me!)

Luv,

Qtpi920x

&*&(*&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(

          Tsukino Usagi jolted out of her bed in a cold sweat. She looked at her clock. 5:10. Slowly, she got out of bed and started to get dressed. Everyone else was asleep, so walking quietly, the blond haired 18 year old with the "odangos" in her hair walked out the door with her books, aware that she was two hours early. Nightmares. Every single day they haunted her. but no one knew. 'no one cares.' Usagi thought. Her petit figure leaned against one of the walls on her way to school. She had reached her destination. Her real one. Ahead of her was a small creek, slowly running. It was so different from the buildings and skyscrapers Tokyo usually was made up of. This; this was hers. It was a solace. Peace from the nightmare disguised as her life. Hours and hours were spent here, just thinking about anything. Thinking about escape. It was just a small trail of water, but it meant so much more. It was…it stood apart from everything. 'Like me. Different. Never. Never have I been what everyone wanted me to be. They're just trying to make a building out of water.' It was still dark, but the girl wasn't afraid. Darkness was the only thing besides her solace that she could actually bear, because it understood her. it felt her pain and it comforted her. *Beep beep beep * her watch broke the silence of her surroundings. 'Sigh…time to go to school. She was actually on time today, but normally not, because of the hours she spent at the creek. As she walked in the classroom, there were more work assignments written on the dusted chalkboard. Sinking into her seat, Usagi slowly prepared and waited for the day ahead. ~~

          "Yes! The school day is OVER!" 'Time to go to the arcade and eat some food!" Usagi's mood had brightened considerably. The little red light flicked on and the automatic doors of the crown arcade were opened. Suddenly, a dash of yellow, blue and red appeared at the counter, ready to order a lot of milkshakes. She stopped and turned around after she ordered, though, when many familiar voices were heard. Looking over, the whole gang was there, including her mamo-chan and Chibi Usa. Little by little, she crept closer, straining to hear better.

          "Wow! This is gonna be so fun!"

'Chibi Usa is so enthusiastic. What are they talking about?' Usagi wondered. The tall plastic ferns now directly behind the booth, hid her. 

          "Setsuna will be so surprised!" other comments were exchanged for a few short minutes; while they were discussing they party they all had planned for her.

          "Um, guys? I know we said to invite everybody, but maybe we shouldn't tell Odango Atama. She'd just ruin everything." Rei spoke up. Murmurs of agreement were heard and Chibi usa chimed in. 

"Yeah, she's such a ditz she'd probably tell Setsuna herself. I cant believe she's actually my mom. Mommy would never really be that stupid." 

The rage was apparent in Usagi's eyes as Motoki came over to deliver their burgers. Then he turned around to face Usagi, holding out a shake.

"You ordered chocolate, right Usa?"

Everyone turned around with identical shocked expressions on their faces. 

          "Surprise."

Usagi grabbed the glass from Motoki's hands and flung it at the table. Glass and chocolate ice cream flew everywhere, splattering onto the leather of the booth and the clothing of…well, the people IN the booth. Then she ran. Tears blinded her sight, so she didn't know where she was going. 'As long as I'm going away from them.' Usagi glared venomously. 'do they…do they really think about me like that? What a bunch of liars. Traitors, all of them. humph. Friends. Yeah right.'

          Mamoru knocked over the booth trying to get out, and a few seconds later he was in hot pursuit of his girlfriend. 'What was she thinking?!' he watched as the girl in front of him turned into unfamiliar streets, and then not onto a street at all. He stopped, and he took in the new surroundings.

          'They say if you close your eyes and run where your spirit leads you, you'll truly be happy where you are. Well, kami-sama…where am I?' Usagi opened her eyes. 'Of course. My creek. My hiding place.' A small smile crept out in the midst of the tears. **'Of course.'**

          "Usagi!" Her heart froze in terror. Terror, because her one solace had been discovered. Because now there was nowhere else to go.

          "What the heck did you think you were doing?!" she winced at the tone of his voice, and his eyes flashed angrily once he caught up with her. 

          "You could have seriously hurt Chibi Usa! What were you thinking when you broke that glass?! Some example you're setting for her!" He grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him. At this, she shoved him away with all her strength, sending him flying back for about a few feet. Usagi's guilt had quickly turned to boiling anger. 

          "It's always been about Chibi Usa! You don't care that everyone downgraded me, insulted me, EVERYTHING!"

          "Don't talk to me that way, I work VERY hard for the safety of—"

          "Chibi. Usa. She could so much hold a gun to my head and you wouldn't care, your main concern would be getting her away from such a dangerous gun!" Usagi yelled at the top of her lungs, not caring that she sounded like a madman (or is it a madwoman?)

          "You know, you just cant accept the fact that for once in your life, the spotlight's not on you."

          "No, the spotlight's ALWAYS on me, because I can hear all of your comments. It's always me being the butt of the jokes! Why is it you guys all have to talk about my tardiness, my clumsiness, or my foolishness!?" Mamoru's fists were clenched so tight his fingernails were cutting the palm of skin.

          "Then why don't you change?!"

          "Why don't YOU!?"

          "BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT WORTH IT!!!" He screamed in a blind frenzy. Usagi's sapphire eyes widened and filled with tears. 

          "Oh, I can accept the fact that you love Chibi Usa more than me. I can accept the fact that everyone loves her more than me. But I guess I'll get used to the fact that you guys never even loved me in the first place." The words were barely above a whisper. And yet they were heard with such amazing clarity. She turned around and ran as swift as she could, the burning in her legs not stopping her for even a second. Usagi soon arrived home and slammed the door. No one was home, thankfully, so she didn't have to lock her door. Everything was so hazy Usagi barely registered what she was doing until her body was rigidly leaned against the wall with a knife in one hand and her slender wrist sticking out in front of her. she painfully but promptly got up to turn on the radio to full volume so no one would hear the cries of agony. Pressing the shiny yellow "On" button on the medium sized radio alarm clock, words drifted out of the black speakers that she slowly realized she was in the corner listening, putting down the knife for a brief moment.

_When every moment gets too hard,_

_The end of the road can feel so far,_

_No matter how many times we'll part, _

_I'm always near you_

_I'll be the shelter in your rain,_

_Help you to find your smile again,_

_I'll help you laugh at a broken heart,_

_Wherever you are,_

_'Cuz I'm never going to walk away,_

_When the walls come down some day,_

_All alone when you feel the pain,_

_I'll be there when you call my name,_

_You can always depend on me,_

_I believe _

_Until forever ends,_

_I will be your friend…_

          Usagi sobbed as the delicate song faded out. 'Where is my friend?! Where are you? I need you now! Baka! You traitors! You walked away! And the moments ARE getting too hard. Where are you…where are you?! Tears fell and they wouldn't stop. The vision before her slowly faded out, and though the hot tears tickled her cheek, one though remained until she thought no more about anything. (no, she's not DEAD, just sleeping…^^ hope I didn't give the wrong impression or nething…sorri) 'Where are you?' "Where…are you?" she whispered, but no one heard…the only sound audible now was the radio, humming out different strands of music on the same song.

_Through the seasons, and the years,_

_I will always hold you dear,_

_Never you fear…_

 Hi!!! This chapter is officially over! Please review if you liked it, but I won't hold it against you if u don't. this song, by the way, is SO AWESOME! It's sung by coco lee, so if you hav the time, try to listen to it! Till then, I appreciate all comments! I hope you liked it!

                                                Love,

                                                   Qtpi920x


End file.
